yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 120
"Connected World" is the one-hundred-and-twentieth and final episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on September 25, 2019. Summary Seeds of the future During episode's ending, a lot things happened during three months after Yusaku's duel against Ai: * Jin Kolter is fully healed and helping Cal during his Café Nom business. Skye occasionally visits them to ask about Yusaku's whereabouts. * Link VRAINS became a central station and connects to various network worlds. Akira Zaizen became the new CEO of SOL Technologies. * Frog and Pigeon still search for scoops, occasionally getting into trouble. * Ghost Gal and Shepherd continue their jobs as mercenaries. * Three Knights of Hanoi, alongside with Pandor, keep monitoring Link VRAINS in secret, working to atone for their crimes long ago. * George Gore keeps dueling as a Celebrity Duelist. * Theodore Hamilton takes Kiku for her first time to Link VRAINS, while Brave Battler notices them. * Varis and Specter keep observing Link VRAINS, thinking about Yusaku's eventual return. * Yusaku Fujiki, still acting as Playmaker, appears somewhere in (or beyond) Link VRAINS. unknown status.]] Despite that, there's still some facts there was not resolved during this third season: * The current state of Windy's partner after being hospitalized in the car accident. * Queen's current state after being defeated by Ai. There’s also still much unknown information about SOL Technologies' other higher-up staff members and other ones. * Gore's co-workers during his bounty hunter's days' status are unknown, presumably still active. * Miyu Sugisaki lastly was seen in the hospital, where she was talking with Skye about Aqua. It is still unknown if she is in the hospital or if she fully recovered. * Linkuriboh's current status after Ai's agenda, presumably still living as a Duel Monster Spirit. * Ai, despite being terminated after his defeat against Yusaku, appeared in the episode's last seconds as a digitized version of his "eye" form, saying "Huh?" (a pun of word "Eye"), suggesting he could have survived his own termination. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Ai Turn 9: Playmaker Ai activates his set Continuous Trap "A.I.Q". While "A.I.Q" is face-up both players can only Link Summon once per turn. As he controls no monsters, Playmaker activates the effect of the "Cynet Ritual" in his GY, banishing it and 1 Ritual Monster in his GY to Special Summon 2 "Cynet Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. He banishes "Cyberse Magician". Since he controls at least 2 monsters, Playmaker activates "Drastic Draw" to banish all monsters he controls to draw 3 cards, but he cannot Normal or Special Summon this turn, except Cyberse monsters. As he controls no monsters, Playmaker Special Summons "Linkslayer" (2000/600) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800). Since he controls a Cyberse monster, Playmaker Special Summons "Backup Secretary" (1200/800) from his hand via its own effect. He then activates the effect of the "Borreload Furious Dragon" in his GY, banishing it to target 1 DARK Link Monster in his GY and Special Summon it. He targets "Firewall Dragon Darkfluid", then uses it, "Linkslayer", "Cyberse Wizard" and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Accesscode Talker" (2300/LINK-4/←↑↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since it was Link Summoned using a Link Monster as material, "Accesscode Talker" gains ATK equal to the Link Rating of one of those monsters x 1000 via its own effect ("Accesscode Talker": 2300 → 7300 ATK). Playmaker activates the other effect of "Accesscode Talker". letting him banish 1 Link Monster from his GY to destroy 1 card on the field, but for the rest of the turn he cannot banish monsters with the same Attribute to activate that effect. He banishes the EARTH "Transcode Talker" to destroy "Ignister A.I.Land". Since "Ignister A.I.Land" in the Field Zone was destroyed by a card effect, its effect destroys all monsters Ai controls. However, the effect of "Gatchiri @Ignister" prevents all "@Ignister" monster Ai controls from being destroyed by card effects once per turn. Since the number of cards on Ai's field has decreased, "The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister" loses ATK ("The Arrival": 13000 → 12000 ATK). Playmaker activates the effect of "Accesscode Talker" again by banishing the WATER "Splash Mage", destroying "Gatchiri" ("The Arrival": 12000 → 11000 ATK). Since "Gatchiri" left the field, its effect lets Ai target 1 face-up monster he controls and make it unaffected by Playmaker's card effects this turn. He targets "The Arrival". Playmaker activates the effect of "Accesscode Talker" again by banishing the FIRE "Proxy F Magician", destroying "Gussari @Ignister" ("The Arrival": 11000 → 10000 ATK). Playmaker activates the effect again three times, banishing the WIND "Exslayer", LIGHT "Linkross" and DARK "Decode Talker" to destroy "Darkwight @Ignister", "A.I.Q" and "CompromA.I.se", respectively ("The Arrival": 10000 → 9000 → 8000 → 7000 ATK). "Accesscode Talker" attacks "The Arrival". As a "@Ignister" Link Monster is battling an opponent monster, Ai activates the effect of the "Gussari" in his GY, banishing it to make the ATK of both battling monsters become 3000 and letting him Special Summon 1 "@Ignister" Link Monster from his GY with a lower Link Rating than his Link Monster at the end of the Damage Step. The attack continues and both monsters are destroyed in a Double KO. At the end of the Damage Step, Ai Special Summons "Dark Templar @Ignister" from his GY to his middle Main Monster Zone. Since Playmaker's Cyberse Link Monster destroyed an opponent's Link Monster by battle, the effect of "Cynet Closure" returns the card it banished face-down to Playmaker's GY. The card is revealed to be "Recoded Alive", and since Playmaker controls no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone he activates its effect, banishing it from the GY to target 1 of his banished "Code Talker" monsters and Special Summon it. He Special Summons "Decode Talker". Turn 10: Ai "Dark Templar" attacks "Decode Talker". As an "@Ignister" monster is battling, Ai activates "TA.I. Strike", making the ATK of that monster equal to that of the monster it's battling and if a monster is destroyed by that battle, the monster's controller will take damage equal to their destroyed monster's original ATK. As a Spell or Trap Card was activated during the Damage Step when a "Code Talker" monster is battling, Playmaker activates the effect of the "Code Hack" in his GY, banishing it to negate that card's activation and increase the ATK of all "Code Talker" monsters he controls by 700 ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 3000 ATK). The attack continues and "Decode Talker" destroys "Dark Templar" (Ai: 100 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This is the last Japanese episode of a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series to air in the 2010s. * Just like in the previous two seasons, the final episode ends with an opening song. In this case, it's With the Wind. * Ai's true reason and demise in some way resembles the situation of Anakin Skywalker in the Star Wars trilogy. ** Protagonist (Ai/Anakin) became an antagonist upon seeing a vision of their friend's demise (Yusaku's death when protecting Ai and Amidala's death during pregnancy, respectively). ** Later on, the antagonists (Ai/Darth Vader) are defeated by related protagonists (Yusaku, who is Ai's Origin, and Luke, who is Anakin's son) before they die in the victor's arms.